


Warm Mornings

by aslgrizz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i wanted to post it here too :), i originally posted this to tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslgrizz/pseuds/aslgrizz
Summary: Sam wakes up to a plate full of food, thanks to Grizz





	Warm Mornings

Sunday mornings were Grizz and Sam’s favorite kind of mornings. Normally, they woke up together. But, Sam had a late night last night (with helping Becca and all), so that caused him to have a late start that morning.

That was a-okay with Grizz, though. He wanted Sam to get as much rest as he could. Hell, he knew that he deserved it. Sam was always a very hard worker, as was Grizz. Grizz considered that one of the reasons they were so perfect for each other.

The clock beside Sam’s bed read 10:46 A.M. This wasn’t the lastest he’s slept in, but it was certainly up there.

Sam awake to Grizz gently shaking his shoulders. On the bedside table next to the clock was a mini traytable with fluffy eggs, crispy bacon, and a toasted bagel with cream cheese. Sam sat up on his elbows and looked at Grizz, a smile creeping upon both of their faces.

Grizz leaned in and gave Sam a quick kiss before saying, “’Morning, baby. I made you breakfast because I know this weekend hasn’t been exactly the easiest…” Grizz blushed.

Sam smiled. “Thank you, Grizz. I love you.” he signed, pulling the traytable onto his lap. Grizz pulled a strand of hair behind his ear and watched as Sam began to eat.

Grizz tapped Sam’s shoulder. “How do you look so…perfect…all of the time? No matter what you do…it’s just…perfect…” he trailed off, signing words here and there.

Sam couldn’t help but smile. He cupped Grizz’s cheeks and pulled him close. Grizz draped his arms on Sam’s shoulders, crossing his ankles.

“Ask yourself that.” Sam chuckled, kissing Grizz once more before finishing the food.

“I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I originally posted this to my Tumblr. Chapter 4 of my on-going fic with my friend will be posted soon! Thank you for reading and enjoy!  
> My Tumblr: (AS OF JUNE 6, 2019) pridevisser


End file.
